


Ketchup

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Naruto
Genre: 18+, Crack, NSFW, Other, lemon/lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauce Gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ketchup

No one ever really knew what Sasuke’s deal was when it came to tomates. It just wasn’t natural for someone to simply eat the red fruit - often mistaken as a vegetable - plain as though it were an apple or pear. Sure, you could use the excuse that everyone has different tastes - hell some people had really weird tastes - but tomatoes wasn’t exactly common. Or if it was, most people just hid it.

They’re kind of like water, tomatoes are. Sure, chemically they were about ninety-four percent water, but that other six percent, was used in many things. Is, used in many things, really. So, tomatoes is normally thought as something used to make some sort of sauce. (And many years ago, they were considered poisonous for their bright red coloring, which would have people throw the soft skinned fruits at those who were shunned from everyone else. A very high insult back then.)

So, who would risk it, taking a bite of something everyone said was poisonous?

Well, with that thought process, who thought “Wow, that cow’s got great utters, I’m gonna squeeze ‘em.”?

Now, then, it seems as though we’ve gone off track. None of this seems to correlate to the original sentence, about Sasuke.

Who’s Sasuke? Well, this young man is a member of the Uchiha Clan. He craves revenge - for a while… Then many other things… after somethings happen with other things… But that is not this story! And we don’t need to know that information. But what is needed, it his apparent love for tomatoes.

So, the initial question is again brought up… What is with this boy, and tomatoes?

Is it the taste he craves, or the fact they are good for you? (And not poisonous.)

Well, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? The World May Never Know.

Anyways, we’ll look into the life of this young man. Maybe get a glimpse of his tomato infatuation? Or more likely just a normal day for just about anyone who holds more emotional weight on their shoulders than anyone ever should….

* * *

A slow drawn out breath left Sasuke’s lips as he gazed at the plump, ripe, gleaming skin of the brilliant tomato which had previously been residing in a fruit bowl. Bringing the palm sized, perfectly ripe, red orb to his lips, the boy had closed his eyes in content. He could almost taste it already, but no, he was not yet ready to sink his teeth into the flesh of the fruit.

No, for this was a forbidden fruit, something which must be savored. His lips parted over the skin of the tomato, as he pulled in a shuddered breath through his nose. It was almost too much to handle already, and the night hadn’t even started. It was maybe… about noon.

Exhaling over the smooth fruit, Sasuke opened his eyes. Small beads of water had formed over the skin, clouding the glossy glow of the perfect tomato. It wasn’t often he found one this succulent, so this was a rare day indeed. Leaning back in the chair which was pulled up to a table in the cheap inn, the shinobi found himself licking his lips in anticipation.

But what could possibly be holding him back? It was just a fruit, it wasn’t like it had feelings or physical barriers to question. Hell anyone who walked in would think he was rehearsing for a real person.

Still, he took his time. Slightly open eyes found refuge in the wooden ceiling above his head. The floorboards to the room above him, no doubt, were laid in a calming repetitive pattern. Which gave him enough peace to forget his worries, if only for a few spectacular moments. Draggings his upper lip from where it was placed near the top of the tomato, Sasuke dragged his labium superioris over the tomato. The action much easier do to the condensation which had formed earlier. Sighing gently, he let himself be lost in the slight scent carried by the tomato...how much he longed to sink his teeth into the fruit and simply be done with it….

But where would the fun be in doing so? It would simply ruin the perfect atmosphere created by the near silent room. Only a lazy ceiling fan disrupted the air along with his own breathing.

Sasuke found himself shuddering slightly as his body grew warm. He shifted slightly in the chair, a little uncomfortable, but this occasion was not worthy, yet, of something more comfortable. No, not yet. Turning the tomato in his hand, Sasuke found himself closing his eyes in bliss. It was the most peace he had felt in months, and he wished dearly he didn’t have too allow the moment to slip through his fingers like the sands of time.

Humming deeply, the young man ran his fingers over his clothing, applying a small amount of pressure over his hardening length. Though, he was really, quite far, from being in any terms, hard. Maybe a little stiff, but nowhere near hard. A small groan rose past his lips, which again moistened the skin of the tomato, though, he just couldn’t help himself from giving the fruit a long, slow lick. Dragging his tongue from the bottom to the top, before allowing the muscle to wetten the skin of his lip, before again being housed back within his mouth.

He knew if anyone who ever saw him in a state like this would be, for a lack of a better term, surprised. He wondered if it was normal, to be attracted to a tomato of all things. Surely there wasn’t a name for it out there...it would mean he had a problem. As long as it remained unnamed, it would surely be fine… Surely…

However, now his arousal had grown, Sasuke had moved and shifted, so he could single handedly remove the clothing around his waist, though not completely. There was still the chance his team could return early. Even though he specifically demanded no one be back before a certain time. Though, that didn’t matter as he traced the length of his girth. From tip to base, and back again a few times. The small teasing touches enough to encourage a stiffer erection.

Almost, almost he had bitten into the perfect fruit. Almost had he ruined the moment, but no, Sasuke was stronger than that. A little bit of temptation wouldn’t work on him so easily. Once he had convinced himself he was finally aroused enough, Sasuke let his fingers drift up around the foreskin of his cock. Pulling back to reveal his head. The action even coaxing a small amount of pre-cum from his tip. Which he gladly used to ease the movement of his hand dragging over his skin.

Almost at once, what had been a slow start, began to spiral out of control. Sasuke worked himself quickly, needing to find release as he held the tomato ever tighter in his grasp. A soft blush rising over his cheeks as he tipped his head back. Perspiration beaded at his brow which was furrowed in concentrated pleasure. Surely, this was what true bliss was, even as he unraveled, and his body released, the semen a reminder of what he had done, and what had caused him to so feverishly find a release.

Blinking slowly, Sasuke sat up. Slowly fixing his clothing enough to be presentable, before rolling the tomato, again, in his palm. Closing his eyes, he finally let his teeth sink into the soft flesh...the savory flavor washing over his tongue. Soon, he was finished completely. Licking the soft red juice from his lips, before the Uchiha stood, and proceeded to clean his mess. No one had to know about his occasional actions. No one would know, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Midnight idea - which was approved by my senpai.  
> I don't even know anymore.  
> Don't own Sasuke.  
> This is obviously a crack fic - as said in the tags - that same list also actually says the "ship" in here too!


End file.
